1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game of chance that can be played in a casino, and more particularly, to modified versions of blackjack and poker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blackjack and poker are very popular card games. While blackjack has become extremely popular in casinos, for one reason or another, it has been difficult to adapt the rules of poker to a casino table game in which each player plays against the house. Electronic blackjack and poker machines exist; in the poker versions, players win on achieving certain predetermined hands.
Casinos have become extremely popular and are becoming more numerous in number. Thus, casinos compete for patrons. Accordingly, casinos attempt to lure patrons with more entertaining games and the potential for winning larger amounts of money in the form of bonuses and jackpots. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to modify blackjack and poker in order to provide the opportunity to win such bonuses and jackpots.
The present invention provides a method of playing a card game that includes providing one or more decks of playing cards, assigning a position value to positions at a playing area wherein each position value is unique at each position, dealing a predetermined number of cards to at least one player at at least one pre-selected position, and determining if a player is entitled to a bonus payment based upon at least one dealt card matching at least one assigned position value.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, each position value is based upon a sequential position at the playing area.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each position is assigned first and second position values based upon the sequential position, and a player wins a maximum bonus if the player is dealt a first pair of cards and each card matches the first position value, and if the player is dealt a second pair of cards and each card matches the second position value.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the card game is blackjack-style game and a first pair of cards corresponds to a first hand and a second pair of cards corresponds to a second hand.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a first position has a first position value of ace and a second position value of 2, a second position has a first position value of 3 and a second position value of 4, a third position has a first position value of 5 and a second position value of 6, a fourth position has a first position value of 7 and a second position value of 8, a fifth position has a first position value of 9 and a second position value of 10, and a sixth position has a first position value of one of jack, queen, or king, and a second position value of jack, queen or king.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, the game is a poker-style game.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a player wins a maximum bonus if the player is dealt a first hand and up to four of the cards matches the player""s corresponding first position value, and the player is dealt a second hand and up to four of the cards of the second hand match the player""s corresponding second position value.
In accordance with alternative embodiments of the present invention, bonus values are determined based upon the cards dealt to the house and bonuses are determined based upon cards dealt to players matching the bonus cards.